Dator Pacis
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: Jake's cousin and uncle come to La Push to live with him and Billy, there's something weird about her. She is sweet and fun, and gets imprinted on by a hothead. Set somewhere in New Moon, it's going to be a bit AU... Summary sucks, but R&R, it's good!


**The Beatus**

Jasmina's P.O.V.

'This is going to be awesome!' I thought cheerfully as I bounced in the front passenger seat of my Dad's SUV. We're headed to the Native American reserve La Push that was located near the most boring town in the US- Forks where hopefully no one would care about my turrets. Although we were moving to the rez, I was enrolled at Forks High and I was not looking forward to it all that much. Every school I go to it's the same thing: people fascinated or freaked out by my ticks, twitches, and yelling; no one ever really cared to get close enough to me to see my personality or find out anything deeper than what was obviously on the surface and I hated it.

"Calm down Twitch," most people would assume that this term was not one of endearment, but my Dad had given me the nickname when I was a child a few weeks before my mother left us, "we don't need you thrashing around in here and make the car roll off onto the shoulder."

I giggled happily and held my hands out in front of me, watching them flick back and forth at the wrists. "Ugh, I really hope I never have to write on boards or anything, that's always the worst." My writing hand is the left, but the ticks get so bad that I end up making a mess of writing with either hand so it has become easier to just type things on a laptop, when I hit the wrong keys I can at least delete them. "Do you think my teachers will believe me?" It's happened before that teachers thought I was just looking for attention and it was more often than I care to recount; one teacher didn't believe me for most a semester and that only changed when I had a really bad spaz attack and knocked myself out on the tiled floor of the cafeteria.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Dad's words soothed me. "Your Uncle Billy talked to them and the entire staff and probably the whole student body at this point knows of your turrets. You don't have to tell people this time! Isn't it great?" He always tried to lighten up the situation with a joke, but this time it just made me annoyed at adults who couldn't keep news of a delicate nature to themselves; gossips.

The ride to La Push wasn't long after our talk and I mostly stared out the window, thinking about what it would be like to be living with my Uncle Billy and Cousin Jake. It was around six o'clock that we pulled up to a nice wooden house surrounded by the forest and I had knew right then that I had never seen anything more beautiful. On the front porch were Uncle Billy and Jake-who seemed to have grown a foot in the six months since we last saw each other and his very much new muscles were straining against the plain black V-neck he had thrown on.

"Well, well, if it isn't my little brother and his beautiful daughter!" Uncle Billy's voice was rich and happy as we climbed out of the SUV. "How are you doing Twitch?"

My smile was wrecked by a pained grimace as my neck decided to wrench itself onto my right shoulder a few times. "Ask in a few minutes and it will be something that doesn't-Ah, fuck!"

No one mentioned the swear word, they knew that it was something I couldn't control and would never hold it against me. Dad simple gave me a sad smile and threw his arm over my shoulder in comfort. Our boxes would wait until tomorrow morning; we had some bags inside already with clothes and other essentials. Uncle Billy had a delicious dinner of Chinese take-out waiting on the table for us and we all rushed to fill our empty tummies. Conversation was spent catching up on things missed; Jake had phased into a shifter and fell in love with Bella Swan who was in deep with one of the Cullen vampires, Billy's friend Harry Clearwater passed of a heart attack, and I was being introduced to the pack tomorrow morning for breakfast and an information session.

"I think you'll like everyone," Jake told me with a happy smile. Ever since we were kids we had been best friends, he was protective of me, I taught him to ride a bike, and our connection seemed as strong as ever now that we were back together. "The pack is really friendly and full of good attitudes, with a few exceptions- Leah is kind of bitchy."

"Jake!" I snapped. My hatred for cursing was well-known, everyone who knew me knew that I couldn't stand that sort of language since it was always what my condition made me shriek. "Please, use a different type of word to describe her, I couldn't care less if you do not like her, but you know how I feel about that kind of language."

"Sorry," Jake was ashamed, I could see it, but there was nothing I could do about it. "I'll try, promise."

"Thanks," I had forgiven Jake immediately, but he had to be made aware so he wouldn't think I was holding the slip-up against him or anything. "Can you show me where my room is? It's been a while and I am really tired. My excitement destroyed all of my control today, meager as it is."

"Sure, sure."

The downstairs had all of our rooms, across from Dad's and Uncle Billy's and beside Jake's was mine. My room was a nice purple with pictures and posters hung up, a frameless stack of mattresses sat in the middle with a desk, filled bookcase, and desk for the other furniture. On the desk was my laptop, iPad, and book bag. The upstairs held Rebecca and Rachel's old rooms and some office that hasn't been used since Aunt Remy's passing.

"I'll see you in the morning, just wake me up," I told Jake, hugging him tightly, he was ridiculously warm and along with my turrets I had a lower than normal body temperature; ah, the joys of being born three months early! Being premature and spending four months in the NICU were swell, but now that I'm seventeen and 4'10 with turrets and always freezing, I could not help but think of how selfish my mother was for abandoning my father and me. "Goodnight Jakey."

"Sweet dreams Twitch." Jake went back out to the living room and threw himself onto the couch to watch sports or something.

I finally let go of my muscles when I lay down in bed and was glad that it was placed away from anything my arms and legs would have smacked themselves on. After years of physio, I had some control over my twitches and could at least keep my ticks to a minimum, but it hurt and finally letting it all go at night was the best part of my day. My sheets and duvet were soft and cocooned around me, I was like a cat when I went down for sleep: kneading the fabric to do what I wanted, and made my bed a nest. Sleep hit soon after I made myself comfortable and my dreams were of the ocean. The open and wild, untamed seas that crashed together and both brought on destruction and renewal. Unseen winds whipped around the small boat that I was in, whispering to me and ruffling my hair.

I ended up waking to find Jake sitting on the floor holding his knee and his eyes closed in pain. "Are you okay?" I wondered aloud. What could possibly have happened to make him cry on the floor?

"You kicked me when I tried to wake you up," he groaned, his voice coming out slightly higher than usual. "I'll be okay, it was just surprising."

Giggling, I helped Jake up and then proceeded to kick him out so that I could dress for going to the Uley residence for breakfast and the meet and greet. I ended up yanking on some jeans and a simple green tee shirt, covering it all with my favorite black hoodie that I stole from Dad about three years ago. Dressing for comfort was best for me since my muscles sometimes like to twist themselves in abnormal ways. I opened my door and Jake was leaning against the opposite wall, fiddling with his phone, texting. "Ready?"

"Yup, c'mon."

We ended up driving over in Jake's absurdly small Rabbit that still smelt of the repairs he recently finished. Both sides of the road were predominantly covered by trees, but there were a few houses dotting the area and all of them were quaint places that would be perfect for families. Sam and Emily's house was one of them and while I was smiling at the chance to make new friends, my eyes would not stop blinking with nervousness.

'Cripes,' I sighed, my eyes probably would continue this all day and I was not looking forward to it, at all.

Jake led the way up the front steps and knocked loudly and I feared the door would bust in from the force. An unidentifiable amount of seconds later and the door swung open to reveal a tall, ripped man with a hard face and short hair that was similar to Jake's.

"Hey Jake," he greeted my cousin with a pleasant nod before turning to me and smiling, "you must be Jasmina. Come on in you two, it's pouring out and Emily has the food on the table, you were the last to get here."

We followed him in and I mumbled, "That's my fault, I lashed out and hit him in my sleep and had to get changed. Sorry."

Sam shook his head. "It's no problem, Emily makes a lot of food on a regular basis so making enough to include you wasn't a big deal, and you two were the last to get here by a minute. In the dining room there was a huge mahogany table completely covered in food and surrounded by heavily muscled, tan men, as well as two women. "Guys, this is Jasmina," his voice seemed to tear everyone from their meals and their eyes shot to us.

One pair of eyes felt as if they were boring into me, seeing underneath my skin and inspecting every nook and cranny; it was unsettling, but also felt like it was the most natural thing to ever happen. "Hi," I waved shyly. "I'm Twitch; Jasmina is too long and formal for me. I was promised food." My little joke had everyone in stitches and one of the women came over to hug me and while I noticed the three parallel scars going across her face, they were unimportant and my attention was zeroed in on the accepting smile on her lips.

"Hi Twitch, I am Emily, Sam's fiancée," she introduced herself as she pulled me into the hug. "Welcome to La Push. You have lovely eyes."

I blushed a deep red at her compliment; my eyes are a deep green colour, the same of the moss and tree tops outside. "Thank you; you have a beautiful home here."

Emily thanked me and showed me to the seat beside Super-Staring Man and I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact. My blinking made everything come in short flashes, but it was nothing I was not used to so I took everything in: there were all eight wolves at the table and I could not wait to interact with them all.

"Twitch, these are Jared, Embry, Leah, Quil, and Paul," Sam pointed each out in turn and I grinned at them all. "Later today Jared's girlfriend Kim will be joining us for lunch."

"Oh?"

Sam explained. "Kim is his imprint or soul mate. Emily is mine. The imprint bond allows wolves to be whatever our imprints need us to be at that time whether it be best friend, lover, or merely a family figure."

"That's fascinating, but it also seems painful. What would happen if a non-imprint was in love with the wolf? That's just awful. I'm not sure if I like this concept much at all," my opinion probably did not matter, but I felt the need to share it, and beside me Paul looked down in devastation. Oh no. Across from me, Leah had a look on her face of bemusement, as if no one had ever come up with this opinion before. "It seems to me, that it would only be of benefit to people not currently in love with anyone as it wouldn't necessarily be forcing the love, but encouraging something that could become love on the part of both individuals."

Embry and Jake were staring at me in shock. My eyes had begun to blink more rapidly and I dropped my fork at some point in my speech.

"That is the smartest thing I have ever heard," Embry whispered. "Dude, you have a genius cousin, what happened with your brain?" he asked Jake and the entire table came to laugh uproariously.

After the meal everyone trooped outside and I watched them all as they disappeared into the forest and returned a few moments' later as giant wolves. They were all beautiful. I could not help but gasp at the absolute loveliness of them all, there was a grey one that I instantly wanted to pet and somehow bury myself in its fur. Walking to it, everyone else tensed, but I did not notice with all of my attention on this gorgeous creature. My hands sunk into the plush fur on its back and I sighed at how warm and soft it all was.

"Wow," I whispered, petting the shifter, having absolutely no idea that it was Paul and no one knew quite what to make of the situation. "Are-are you purring?" Beneath my hands I could feel a rumbling and giggled at the awesome absurdity of the moment, I had never been so forward in my entire life, and now here I am petting someone I just met. "This is amazing."

"Twitch," it was Emily, she was now beside me. "We need to go inside. They need to talk." I was steered inside, but my eyes would not stop looking back and my neck yanked itself back of its own accord and I did not mind it this time. "We can bake some cookies for after lunch I you want."

I accepted the offer one we got into the kitchen and after some jokes, I was appointed to mixing the dough. It would be too dangerous for me to go near the oven, but this was safe. "Can you tell me who it was that I was petting? I normally don't act like that, but if it comes to it I would like to be able to apologize to them."

"Oh honey, that's not necessary," Emily waved my words off. "It was Paul and I really don't think he minded in the least. He seemed quite content to have you running your hands through his fur."

My blush returned intensely, my entire face and her neck burning, my hand jerked violently and the wooden spoon I was using to stir flew out of my hand managed to land right in the sink. "That was awesome!" I cheered in amazement. I quickly checked the time and ended up yelping in shock; I was dangerously close to missing my medication. "Emily, I have to run home right quick, I'll be back in five minutes, maybe less."

Emily nodded and said that she would let the rest know where I went if they asked. The walk to my new home was quick, quiet, and wet. I had waited until the last minute to take my medication and it cost me my dry clothes, oh well, I would simply change at the house. I was passing by what had to be the millionth giant bush when I heard whimpering and tiny footsteps. Normally, my common sense would make me stop and reconsider my actions, but now I was moving to it and saw the most pitiful sight of my life: a poor wolf pup all alone and soaked to the bone.

"Oh my, what's happened to you baby?" I knelt down by it and started to whisper comforting nonsense to it. "Hi, do you want to come home with me, sweet pea?" The pup sniffed at my outstretched hand and probably smelling Paul's scent under the soap I used before baking the cookies, padded over to me and licked from my chin up to my forehead. As I stood up and tried leading it to the house, I noticed the pup limping and swooped down to cradle him to me. "Let's get you home and dry lil guy."

I was worried about my Dad's and Uncle Billy's reactions to my new little pet, but I would fight to keep this little pup and care for him! Trying my hardest to be quiet, I slipped into the house and began creeping to my room when my leg chose the moment I passed the kitchen to swing out and bang into the wall.

"Owwie!" I gasped and transferred the wolf to my right arm and held my leg with the left. "Stupid wall."

"Twitch, what's that thing you're holding?" Dad asked from the entry way of the kitchen. "Did you bring a wild animal in here?"

'Okay, this has to be handled delicately.' I looked down into the pup's eyes and melted all over again. "Yes, I found him outside, abandoned, I couldn't just leave him! Look at this little baby! How could I say no?" Holding the pup up to my Dad, I used my sad eyes and grimaced when my compulsive blinking ruined the effect.

"I think she should keep him Mark," Uncle Billy cut in, wheeling over to my seated form. "A pet would be good for her and the pup looks like he really needs someone to love him."

Dad was looking between the three of us before sighing deeply and grabbing his car keys. "Fine, he's yours. That makes it your responsibility to feed, wash, brush, walk, and play with him. I'll go to the pet store in town to get him a collar, leash, food, bowls, a bed, and all that other stuff. What's his name going to be?"

Thoughtfully, I looked down at the grey wolf pup that was splattered with black splotches on his back, paws, and ears. "Gatsby, his name is Gatsby," I answered, still looking at the pup and scratching behind his ears.

"Good name," Dad nodded. "Now, dry the two of you off, get changed, and take you medication, please."

I giggled happily and hugged Gatsby to my chest. "Ready to see your new home Gatsby? Hmm? C'mon buddy," I walked down the hall and once the door was open Gatsby was running around my room and sniffing all over the place. In a rush to stop him from shaking the water and muck off of him and onto the walls and furniture I threw a towel over him and dried him off. "There ya go. You look quite dashing!"

Changing was fast as all I did was pull on new jeans and a long sleeved thermal sweater over a beater. Back in the kitchen Uncle Billy was reading an old book, eyes flicking all over the words and I beamed at the foreign script. I quickly took my pill and was guzzling the water from my glass when the front door opened and closed, Jake was back.

"Hey, I would have walked you back ya know," he looked a little hurt that I had not told him of my returning home. "The guys are out back. What the hell is that?"

"His name is Gatsby," I answered. "I found him on my way back. Isn't he just the sweetest thing? My Dad is getting everything he needs at the store right now. Why are they all here?"

Jake's answer was cut off by a light knocking on the door and weirdly enough, Jake ran off to his room and Uncle Billy went to the door to see who it was.

"Hi Billy, is Jake home? He hasn't been answering my calls," a somewhat grating voice asked from the front door.

I could hear Uncle Billy stumbling over his words. "I'm sorry Bella, but he's sick right now and will call you when he's better."

"It's been almost a month," Bella whined. "How sick can he be?"

"I'm sorry Bella, but you should head home now," the door was closed and Uncle Billy looked at me with sadness. "That girl is going to cause some problems around here sooner or later. I think we should invest in a swear jar."

"I have one in a box somewhere for Dad," I told him. "I'm going to go outside and introduce Gatsby to the pack."

Uncle Billy smiled and pat the wolf on his furry head in amusement. "He's a good pup. Be careful."

Once outside I could see all of the guys just hanging out in the grass, waiting. "Hey you all," I held up Gatsby. "Isn't he cute?"

No one said anything. Embry looked like he wanted to pet my little wolf, Jared looked at him in interest, Sam seemed unconcerned, but Paul looked like he was going to explode. The look on Paul's face made me uncomfortable and my shoulder thrashed a few times, jostling Gatsby in my arms.

"Where did you find a wolf pup?" Quil asked and got up to pet Gatsby's snout. "Hmm, I like him. Did you name him yet?"

"I did!" I chirped happily, cuddling Gatsby happily. "His name is Gatsby and he's my little man! I get to keep him."

Sam came forward next and inspected Gatsby before nodding and smiling. "He'll make a great watch dog someday."

"Psh, like I would let him get into any sort of dangerous situation," I scoffed, setting him on the ground and he sat down at my feet. "He's very loyal."

"Why Gatsby?" Paul spoke up and I looked up to find him standing beside me, eyes trained on my own.

My hands clenched and unclenched a few times. "The literary character. I always loved the name and it seems to fit him I think. Why? Is it a stupid sounding name?" I became worried thinking everyone was making fun of me in their heads. Apparently my panic was obvious because next thing I know I'm being held to a warm chest and enjoying the best hug of my life.

"It's a great name Twitch, I was just curious," Paul whispered and ran his hands over my back.

I smiled and hugged Paul back tightly. "Good, I hate being laughed at."

"What are you doing here?" The grating voice from the front door shrieked- Bella. "What did you do to Jake?" She looked pissed, not worried.

Sam tried to placate and send her home, but she was having none of it and ended up advancing on our cluster. Paul pulled me behind him and told her that what was happening on our land had nothing to do with a leech lover. In a flash quicker than my blinking, Bella's hand made contact with Paul's cheek, she slapped him!

"Hey!" I shouted, moving around a now shaking Paul. "What was that for? You're obviously not wanted her, so just leave!" My head started to tick to the right at my increased emotional state.

Bella glared at me with her dull brown eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are you little freak? What's wrong with you? Are you retarded or something?"

Despite her words, I stayed strong and glared back and even Gatsby was growling at her. Behind me I could hear clothes ripping and was thrown to the ground as Paul's grey wolf form leapt over me, growling and yapping at Bella in anger. Jake jumped out of his bedroom window and phased mid-fall, landing beside Bella as a sort of body guard.

"Paul, Jake, calm down! No one is hurt, but if you don't stop now Twitch and Bella could be," Sam's voice took on an authoritative tone and both wolves stopped their stand-off and looked at me and Bella.

Paul came to stand beside me and licked my arm in some sort of silent apology. My hand ran through his fur in acceptance and I was shocked to see him sniff at Gatsby before licking the top of his head. I giggled happily and looked around at the rest of the pack. Jake seemed to be yelling at Bella and again, she didn't look sad or upset, but pissed off.

"Fine! It'll be nice to not have you trailing after me pathetically!" She screamed shrilly and all of the wolves winced in pain at the assault on their ears.


End file.
